


Soie

by ANNUNNAKI, Chemical_Defect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage Leger, Extremely Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Paroles et Actes Aguicheurs/ Provocateurs, Sexe Visuel (Miror), Sexual Teasing, sexe oral
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANNUNNAKI/pseuds/ANNUNNAKI, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_Defect/pseuds/Chemical_Defect
Summary: Sa peau de marbre blanche, illuminée par la subtile incandescence des bougies est révélée à mesure que chaque vêtement est ôté, tout en grâce et séduction. John commence à saliver à la vue des deux deniers vêtements qui couvrent le corps de son amant : une chemise de soie pourpre et un caleçon noir qui embrassent son corps athlétique, ne laissant rien à l'imagination.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	Soie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758794) by [Thorntonsheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorntonsheart/pseuds/Thorntonsheart). 



La soie bleu nuit lie ses mains bronzées a la tête du lit en fer forgé. John est immobilisé avec soin, nu et enthousiaste face aux circonstances ainsi qu’à la vue de Sherlock. Un oreiller a été placé dans son dos et la soie a tout juste assez de mou pour permettre un minimum de mouvement.   
Il admire son amant se déshabiller. Sa peau de marbre blanche, illuminée par la subtile incandescence des bougies est révélée à mesure que chaque vêtement est ôté, tout en grâce et séduction. John commence à saliver à la vue des deux deniers vêtements qui couvrent le corps de son amant : une chemise de soie pourpre et un caleçon noir qui embrassent son corps athlétique, ne laissant rien à l'imagination.   
John regarde les élégantes mains de son amant caresser son propre corps, tournant et glissant en une danse érotique réalisée uniquement à l'attention de John.   
Ses longs doigts ébouriffent ses cheveux bouclés, tracent son cou élégant, révélant à John des tendons en extension qui n’attendent que d'être mordillés, avant de glisser sur son buste, large et glabre, avant de s'arrêter sur les pans entrouverts de de sa chemise. 

Un miroir, décentré, situé derrière son amant, donne à John une autre vue délicieuse de ce striptease. Sherlock laisse sa chemise glisser de ses épaules pour atterrir à ses pieds. John gémit à la vue de tant de peau et involontairement saisit les liens de soie qui le tiennent, et tendent ainsi les muscles de ses bras.   
  
Sherlock ouvre ses yeux au son puissant du gémissement de John, qui sonne particulièrement obscène dans la pénombre de la chambre. John sent le regard intense de Sherlock qui fait soulever les poils de son corps et battre son cœur plus fort et plus vite.   
Sherlock fixe son regard sur la bite de John et lèche ses lèvres à la vue de l'humidité qui perle là. John tremble et mord sa lèvre afin de retenir le gémissement qui veut s'échapper. Sherlock plisse les yeux et passe sa main droite le long de son ventre légèrement musclé, ses yeux observent chacune des contractions de la bite de John, fasciné, envoûté par le pouls régulier et ostensible sur la peau fragile. John est loin d'être découragé par l'intensité de ce regard: bien au contraire, sa bite durcit encore plus. Il pousse ses hanches involontairement cherchant de la friction désespérément, mais en vain.   
  
Sherlock déplace son regard lentement vers le haut et pénètre celui de John, qui lutte contre sa réaction instinctive de fermer les yeux, désirant se laisser submerger par le plaisir. Mais il veut rester alerte et concentré car il sait que l’effort en vaudra largement la peine. Il relève le menton en signe de défi, mais Sherlock donne un petit sourire satisfait, conscient de la véritable raison de la provocation de John. Sherlock se caresse à travers son caleçon et ferme les yeux en prenant sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche. Il la mord avant de la relâcher, rouge et humide, conscient de l'effet que cela produit sur John. Et comme prédit, la bite de John se contracte et ses mains se resserrent sur ses liens.  
La sueur perle sur sa peau tandis qu’il lutte pour contrôler ses réactions physiologiques, tirant encore plus fort sur ses liens.   
  
Sherlock glisse sa main droite dans son caleçon de façon douloureusement lente, désignée à plaire aux deux hommes, mais bien insuffisante pour en satisfaire aucun d’eux. Tandis qu’il laisse tomber sa tête en arrière et que la délicieuse longueur de son cou en est accentuée, Sherlock laisse échapper un soupir, se caressant plus fermement. John peut voir, peut deviner exactement comment Sherlock se caresse par la façon qu'il fait bouger sa main sous son caleçon ajusté, rendu trop étroit par l’excitation; il peut dire précisément comment Sherlock se caresse et s’excite par les tenons tendus de ses bras tandis qu’il s'excite lui-même autant qu'il excite John.   
Il laisse échapper un grognement, féroce et profond, un son qu'il n'a jamais émis. Sherlock immédiatement relève la tête pour rencontrer le regard brûlant et plein de désir de John. Sherlock se masturbe plus vite maintenant, avec davantage de ferveur, sa sueur luisant dans la lumière des bougies.   
  
" _John_...."   
  
Le baryton de sa voix, d’ordinaire doux et chaleureux, sort brisé et graveleux. Cette voix transforme son nom en une prière imprégnée de stupre, à laquelle John n’a qu’envie de répondre.  
  
Sherlock lâche son membre, plonge ses pouces dans le haut de son slip et le glisse le long de ses jambes. Sherlock enlève son slip, s'approche de John d'un mouvement qui élicite un autre grognement. Sherlock s’arrête, puis recommence à se masturber en gardant les yeux fixés sur John, autant comme un défi qu’une offrande.   
  
"Putain, Sherlock!"  
  
John entend l'urgence dans sa propre voix devenue grave et profonde. Mais le ton désespéré a visiblement touché une corde sensible : Sherlock s'approche langoureusement de John et monte sur lit. Une longue jambe glisse sur John, et Sherlock s’installe et le chevauche.  
  
Sherlock s’avance sur les genoux, sa bite en face de la bouche de John, qui peut sentir son excitation. L'odeur enivre ses sens et le fait saliver.   
De la chaleur irradie de Sherlock, et John peut la ressentir, particulièrement là où son pénis lui touche presque les lèvres. Gémissant, John étend son cou en espérant engloutir le prix qu’il désire, présenté de façon si tentante.  
Sherlock se recule, et reste ainsi hors de portée de John qui en devient fou. Sherlock prend d’un de ses longs doigts le liquide au bout de son pénis et le frotte sur les lèvres entrouvertes de John dans un geste de torture. Les deux hommes gémissent tandis que John se suce des lèvres, cherchant la saveur salée de son amant.   
"S'il te plait, Sherlock."

John sait qu’il le supplie et refuse de croire à quel point il désire le contrôle constant de Sherlock, à quel point il a besoin de son goût, besoin de le toucher.   
En temps normal, il se délecte de l’opportunité de permettre à Sherlock de briser les chaînes de l’étroit contrôle qu’il a sur lui-même; mais aujourd’hui il est envoûté par Sherlock.

Se saisissant de son membre, Sherlock se penche sur John et place sa main gauche sur la tête du lit. Il laisse reposer, comme une tentation, le bout de sa bite sur la lèvre inférieure de John.

"Ouvre" 

L'ordre est suivi sans hésitation. John gémit quand Sherlock se glisse entre ses lèvres ouvertes, le goût divin fleurissant sur la langue, essayant désespérément de puiser davantage de ce goût sublime. 

Ses yeux se ferment alors qu’il savoure la sensation de la bite lourde et chaude de Sherlock dans sa bouche. Sa langue glisse en un mouvement de va-et-vient le long de Sherlock, sans se soucier du liquide qui s’échappe de sa bouche. Son propre membre pulse, impatiente, dans un espoir de friction, mais John n'a d'attention que pour Sherlock. 

"Regarde dans le miroir, John." 

La voix de Sherlock est enrouée, son corps tendu, mais ses yeux restent fermement fixés sur le visage de John. 

John porte rapidement son regard sur le miroir. Il a une vue parfaite du fessier musclé et contracté de Sherlock, et de la position qu’il a au-dessus de lui. 

"Regarde." 

Sherlock commence à bouger, adoptant un rythme lent et provocateur. La vue des fesses musclées de Sherlock se contractant et se relâchant alors qu'il le baise est une vision trop érotique pour que John la manque en détournant le regard. Gémissant, John redouble d’efforts, frottant sa langue le long de la bite de Sherlock. John suce avec abandon, creusant ses joues, laissant sa salive s'accumuler, chaque mouvement ne présentant aucun effort, encourageant Sherlock à accélérer. 

Sherlock semble aussi enivré que John, autant par l'image qu'il présente que par la sensation, le plaisir qu'il lui donne. Il gémit à chaque coup de trique et ses longues jambes tremblent contre la peau de son amant.   
John se soutient en agrippant la tête du lit et porte toute son attention sur le miroir, savourant le jeu que les muscles de Sherlock ont à chaque coup puissant. Il sent la queue de Sherlock grossir contre sa langue quelques secondes avant que sa bouche ne soit remplie d’une saveur amère et salée, saveur dont il n’a jamais assez. Il avale une fois, deux fois et laisse Sherlock se retirer. 

John est maintenant extrêmement conscient de l’intensité de sa propre impatience de jouir. Sherlock change de position et descend pour mettre ses lèvres pulpeuses autour de la bite de John, attendant que John suive son regard vers le miroir et alors qu’il étouffe un gémissement, Sherlock l’engouffre entièrement dans sa bouche : la scène est parfaitement reflétée dans le miroir, avec lui dans le premier rôle.

Sherlock places ses larges mains sur les hanches de John, arrêtant ses mouvements de va-et-vient, amenant John à émettre un petit cri déçu. Sherlock lève les yeux pour s'assurer que John continue à observer le miroir avant de laisser traîner langoureusement sa langue le long de la bite de John, dure comme le fer. Grondant, John tente de pénétrer à nouveau entre les lèvres pulpeuses de son amant.   
Sherlock émet un ricanement et reprend John en bouche, refermant ses lèvres autour de lui.

Il le suce lentement, amenant doucement John vers l’orgasme. Il maintient un rythme lent jusqu’à ce que les grognements de John deviennent des gémissements puissants. A ce moment-là, Sherlock accélère enfin et caresse ses couilles. Une sucée ferme et un dernier coup sec sur sa verge : c’était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que John dans un orgasme époustouflant.   
John cambre son dos, tirant fermement sur ses liens, jouissant dans la bouche de Sherlock, vague après vague, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit vidé. 

Un moment passe avant que Sherlock ne rampe sur le corps de John, déposant des baisers sur la peau humide, défaisant ses liens. Avec douceur, Sherlock effleure le torse de John avec la soie avant de lui prendre la main.   
John dépose un baiser sur le front de Sherlock avant d’envelopper leurs mains jointes dans le tissu, offrant ainsi un amalgame de couleurs : la soie bleue nuit lie un teint hâlé avec un teint de marbre. 


End file.
